1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a target device and more particularly to an automatic resetting target used in target practice with aerial projectiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known whose purpose is to function as targets for the avid marksman. The vast majority of these targets, however, do not allow the marksman to change or reuse the target displays and/or require the marksman to manually reset the target.
Because the marksman may have a need to practice shooting targets representing different sizes and shapes of animals, the prior art devices are not practical. U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,507 to Palen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,469 to Taylor are examples of noninterchangeable and nonreusable targets, respectively.
A manual resetting target causes the marksman a great deal of inconvenience by interrupting his shooting position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,507 to Palen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,059 to Cookson are examples of devices which cause such interruptions. Palen's device requires the target to be manually reset by a pull chain. Cookson provides two like targets, both of which must be reset by hand.
Other target devices of the prior art additionally have a great many moving parts that can require more care and expensive repair. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices have a protective housing and, therefore, can be damaged by stray projectiles.
There is, therefore, a great need for a target device which is convenient to operate and allows for a variety of targets that automatically reset themselves.